MAKORRA: First Year
by sasuke12234
Summary: This is the continuation of my story Makorra: When Expecting. Enjoy.
1. Smiles

**Smiles**.

"1, 2, 3, shoot!" Mako and Korra yelled at each other as they threw their fist down in between their bodies three times before throwing down a rock and paper hand sign.

Korra jumped for joy when she saw that she won their little contest. "You lose! You have to clean Ama's diaper!" She cheered as she did a little dance.

Mako rolled his eyes at her as he turned to the changing table and faced his bare bottomed daughter that was just staring up at the two with wide blue eyes. "Your mother's crazy." He mumbled.

"No, I just love to beat you." Korra smiled as she walked over to the second crib in the nursery to check on her other daughter. "Hey there Ana, did your sister wake you up?" She said sweetly as she looked down at her second daughter that was wiggling around in her crib and rubbing her eyes.

"I couldn't even sleep through Ama's crying." Mako said as he continued to clean up his daughter from her mess.

Korra caught her husband's eyes when he looked over his shoulder at her. "You're a light sleeper to begin with." She said as she settled her other daughter in her arms. Korra then looked down at her and smiled when she saw Ana looked up at her with her bright gold eyes. "You are such a cute and sweet little princess. You know that?" Korra said quietly to her as she played with Ana's lower lip, making her smile and laugh a little. "Yes! I got a smile and a laugh!" Korra cheered.

"Anali is easy. Ama's the challenge." Mako said as he turned around with their second daughter in his arms, her face having no expression on it and her eyes still wide a little puffy from crying.

"I've seen her smile before." Korra retorted with a shrug, her daughter now sucking on her finger.

"When?" Mako asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Korra's eyes searched her mind for a moment as she thought. "Uh, you wouldn't know. You were asleep at the time. Remember, she woke up hungry one night and I told you to go back to sleep and then after I was done feeding her, she smiled."

Mako looked at his wife for a moment, not believing her one bit. "You're lying."

"I am not." Korra snapped.

"Yes you are. Isn't she Ama?" Mako asked as he looked down at his daughter, who just kept looking up at him with a blank stare.

"Whatever. Believe what you want, but I know that I've made her smile before." Korra said lastly before walking out to get Anali ready for her bath.

Mako watched her walk out before looked down at his daughter. "Again, your mother is crazy." He said before kissing Ama's head.

* * *

Later that night, both the baby girls were asleep in their cribs in the nursery while both their parents where in the master bedroom just down the hall, waiting for one of them to wake up crying before going to bed. Korra was sitting on the bed looking at the little scar on her stomach while Mako was standing in front of the closet getting his uniform ready for the morning.

"Do you really need to work tomorrow?" Korra said as she pushed her shirt back down and looked at Mako.

Mako turned around to look at her as he processed the question. "Yes I do. My paternity leave ran out a while ago and Lin needs me back on the longer shifts in the field. You'll be fine with the girls." He said as he walked over to sit on the bed with her.

"I know." Korra shrugged. "It's just… I think it'll be weird not having you around to help if both of the girls start crying."

"You'll be fine." Mako said before kissing his wife's shoulder. "Just keep close to Ama and keep an eye on Anali."

"I know." Korra mumbled as she twisted the end of her shirt around her finger. Like clockwork, a high pitch baby cry could be heard on the baby monitor on Korra's nightstand and down the hall. "Ama's awake." Korra said, already knowing her daughters by their cries, as she started to move to get off the bed.

Mako put his hand on Korra's knee to stop her. "I'll get her." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Korra just watched him leave and once he was gone, she just shrugged her shoulders and got up to go take a shower.

Mako walked into the nursery, the cry filling the room easily. He walked over to Anali's crib, seeing her toss her head and back and forth and punched her fist out, obvious signs of her trying not to wake up and ignore her sister. He quickly twisted the knob on the mobile over her crib before rushing over to the only baby that was awake. Ama was twisting around in her crib, kicking her legs, punch out her hands, and tossing her head from side to side. Her face was red and tear tracks stained her chubby cheeks as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Mako picked her up quickly, but carefully and did a quick check of her diaper. Seeing that it was empty, he settled her in his arms and looked over his shoulder at the clock. He shook his head once he saw that she was nowhere near her usual eating time and started to walk out of the room to give his other daughter some peace and quiet. "You are one fussy baby." He said as he walked out.

Mako walked in the living room and turned on one of the lamps by the couch when he walked in. He paced around the living room, bouncing his upset daughter in his arms as he rubbed little circled on the middle of her back. About five minutes passed till Ama's cries lowered to the volume her sister's usually were. Once he noticed the tone change, Mako walked back toward the nursery, wiping Ama's cheeks clean of her tears on his way. Once he entered the nursery, he noticed that Anali was back asleep and he mobile was still playing. Mako walked over to little dresser in the room and grabbed one of the pacifiers that were on top. Little Ama was still crying in his arm, but has stop moving around as much as she was from the beginning. He rubbed the pacifier against her mouth, hoping that it would stop her crying.

Korra looked in the nursery to check on the two after hearing the crying after she got out of the shower. "Do you need help?" She asked as she stood by the doorway.

Mako turned around and looked at her. "No, I'm fine. You can go on to bed."

"Are you sure?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes I'm sure. Next time one of them wakes up, they'll be hungry. So you need to go to sleep." Mako said as he looked at her and held the pacifier in Ama's mouth, quieting her a bit.

Korra threw his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm going." She said as she backed away and started back to the master bedroom.

Mako shook his head and just looked back down at his now quiet, but puffy eyed daughter. Ama's big, glossy blue eyes looked around the room as she quietly sucked on the pacifier. Once she was done getting her bearing s straight, Ama looked toward her feet and finally let the air calm in the room. Mako went back to drawing circled on her back and slowly walking around the room, trying to easy her to sleep now. After a few minutes or two, the little girl's eyelid became heavy she started to fight sleep. Mako couldn't help but smile at her, watching his girls trying not to fall asleep being his favorite things to do lately. After about a minute of this, Ama finally decided to give up and let out a big yawn, letting the pacifier fall out of her mouth. "Did you tire yourself out already?" Mako asked as he grabbed the pacifier before it fell to the floor. He put the pacifier back on the dresser top before walking back over to the empty crib. Ama let out another big yawn and stretched out in Mako's arms, falling back into the curve of his arm and turning her head toward his chest. Mako smiled and lifted her up a little so he could kiss the top of her head before lying her down in her crib. Once Ama realized she wasn't in her father's arms anymore, she did another big stretch of her whole body before settling back again her mattress. Mako turned the knob on her mobile so the tune will make the two girls sleep easily before their stomachs woke them back up.

Mako walked into the master bedroom and found that his wife had left his night stand light be the only light in the room and she was already half asleep. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper on his way to his side of the bed.

"Are they asleep?" Korra mumbled when she felt the mattress dip.

"Yep." Mako responded as he climbed under the covers. He reached over to turn off his nightstand lamp before getting comfortable under the covers.

Korra moved closer to him, Mako wrapping his arm around her and letting her use it as a pillow. "Can you call in sick tomorrow?" She mumbled.

"You'll do fine." Mako smiled before kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: Everyone meet baby Ama and Anali. I had these names picked out a long time ago if you've been with me for a while and paid attention to my Makorra polls. But anyway, they're twins. Identical, fraternal, I don't care which, just know that they both look the same except for their eye color. They both have black hair and a skin tone that one or two shades lighter than Korra's, but Ama has blue eyes and Anali has gold eyes. No, they don't have Mako's eyebrows. I'm sorry. Anyway this series of their life is going to be about their first year milestones they both have, or suppose to have at their age. Hope y'all are excited, I stayed up till 2:30 am to post this for y'all to enjoy.**


	2. Laughs

**Laughs.**

"What exactly is this?" Mako asked as he held up a cloth strap that was wide on one side and skinny on the other with an adjustable buckle on it.

"It's a baby sling." Korra smiled as she adjusted Anali in her arms, the little girl playing with tips of her mother's hair. "My parents used to carry me around in something like that when I was a baby. I thought it would be cool to get and it'll make it easier for us to carry the girls around in public."

Mako raised an eyebrow at his wife. "There's also this thing called a stroller that you could've gotten that would've made it easier too."

Korra's smile went away as she stared up at her husband as he still looked at the sling, trying to figure it out. "Just let me be happy about this, ok?" She then gave him her famous annoyed pout.

Mako looked down at her and realized that she was serious. He then leaned down and kissed her lips, something he usually did when she pouted at him. "Ok I'll give it a chance. Also, I'm getting tired of telling you that if you keep making that face it'll stick."

Korra rolled her eyes at him and turned to go lay Anali down on the little pallet with her sister who was fast asleep on her stomach. Anali smiled up at her mother, being the happy baby that she's been since day one, after Korra rested her on the pallet. Korra gave her a little baby blanket to feel and play with. She then stood up and went back to Mako to help him with the sling.

"Ok, this is easy to use; unlike a stroller with all its straps and stuff." Korra started as she took the sling from Mako. "All you do is, depending on where you want the girls to be on you, you take either the narrow or wide side of the strap and put it over your head and put one arm through it." Mako crossed his arms and looked down at Korra as he listened to her explain the sling to him, still not convinced that it was better than getting a stroller. "So say you want to carry one of them in the front," Korra continued as she pulled the strap through her hand till she got to the narrow side. "You just put it on and adjust the strap." She then put the strap over his head, Mako bending down a little for her and slipped his right arm through. Korra then walked behind him and tightened the strap so that the sling was tight and secure around him. "And then you just put one of the girls inside the pouch in front and there you go. Hands free to do what you want, but still have them close to you." Korra finished as she smiled up at him.

Mako looked at her for a moment and then down and the sling that was now wrapped around him. "This is still weird and I doubt I'll ever wear this. I would rather push a stroller around or carry them myself."

Korra looked up at him frustrated. "Fine, I'll show you how awesome it is." She said before turning to go back to the pallet to gently pick up Ama, partially waking her from her nap. "And your biggest fan is going to help me." She said as she settled the baby in her arms and pushed her growing black bangs to the side. She then opened up the pouch enough so she could slide the infant inside. Ama squinted her open a bit to see why she was moved a second time. She then right away, let out a big yawn and stretched out her hands and feet before curling up against her father's chest.

Mako looked down at her and his heart completely melted. "Ok, I could probably get used to this thing." He said sounding a little defeated as he kept looking down at his sleeping daughter.

Korra smiled up at him. "Good." She said before standing on her toes to kiss him. "Because I got two, so that one is yours."

Mako sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you did."

* * *

Later that night, Mako started cooking dinner while Korra was in the living room keeping an eye on her girls. Korra was pushing Ama's legs back and forth, a little exercise she did to keep the twins on track of their mobile progression. Ama just stared up at her mother with her usual bored expression. Her sister, Anali was lying beside her on her stomach, trying to push herself up a few times, but always falling back down after a few seconds and laughing in the blanket that was under her acting as a cushion. Korra smiled at her when she heard the little girl laugh in the blanket. She then looked down at her other daughter that just looked up at her still. "You have your father's since of humor." Korra said as she looked down at Ama, the infant girl looking back at her with wide, blue eyes. Korra then quickly leaned forward and blew on the little girl's belly, making her scream slightly and laugh. She looked down and smiled. "See? Daddy's not the only one that can make you laugh." She said before picking her up and kissing the smiling girl's nose. Korra then looked at the clock on the small table to the side of the room.

"Hey Mako." Korra yelled as she rested Ama against her shoulder as she stood up.

"Yes?" Mako called back as he started to brown some meat in a pan.

Korra walked up to the door frame to the kitchen. "I'm going to give Anali her bath first, so can you watch Ama?"

Mako looked over at her a little confused. "Um, I would love to, but I'm cooking here." He said as he motioned to the stove he was standing in front of.

"So?" Korra shrugged.

"So?" Mako repeated. "I would like to not hold my daughter while there's grease and hot stuff splashing at me."

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Just the wear the sling and put her on your back. I got it for a reason, remember?" Mako closed his eyes tight as he turned his head away, wishing that she had forgotten about the sling. "I'll go get it and set it up, and then when I'm done with Ana's bath, I'll come back and switch them out." Korra said before walking out of the doorway and going to get the sling.

After a few minutes, Korra came back in with the sling, adjusting it in her hands as she walked up to her husband. "Ok, stop your cooking for a minute." She said as she looked up at him.

Mako turned around and looked at her. "Honey, I really don't want to wear that."

Korra looked up at him and poked her bottom lip out in frustration. "Would you rather stop making dinner to watch her?"

"No." He responded as looked down at the sling and then back at his pouting wife.

"Then you're wearing it." Korra said as she stood on her toes a little and put the sling over Mako's head. Once one of his arms was through, she adjusted the strap and made sure the pouch part was behind him. When everything checked out, Korra then left the kitchen to go get Ama from the living room, leaving her husband to look at the sling around him. Korra walked right back in with a very awake Ama in her arms, reaching up to feel the tips of her mother's hair. "Turn around." She commanded as she slightly pushed Mako around so he was standing with his back to her. She then gently put the infant in the pouch of the sling and made sure she was comfortable inside. "There, it's not so bad. Now you can cook and Ama can be in the same room as you."

"That just makes it so much better." Mako said sarcastically as he turned around slightly to look down at his wife.

Korra looked up at him unamused. "I'll be back to switch them in little bit, ok?" She said before kissing his cheek and leaving.

After she left the room, Mako tried to look behind him to see how his daughter was doing. When he couldn't see her, he just reached back and rubbed Ama's back before turning to finish cooking. Korra came back in with Anali wrapped in a towel and wearing only a diaper, to switch out the girls while Mako was finishing up the cooking. He paid no mind to the quick switch as he started to set up the plates. Korra walked back out of the kitchen as quietly as she walked in with Ama in her arms now, the infant being a little fussier than her sister. About a few minutes later, Mako had washed out the dishes and placed the plates on the table, Anali was asleep in the sling behind him, and Korra was busy giving a screaming Ama her bath.

Mako walked back to the bathroom to tell his wife that dinner was ready. "Hey, are you almost done?" He said loud enough so Korra could hear him over Ama's screams.

"Almost." She replied at the same level.

"Ok, everything is set up. Want anything particular to drink?" He asked before heading back toward the front of their apartment.

"Just water." Korra replied.

Mako nodded and went back to the kitchen to fill up the drinks. On his way he heard someone knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find his little brother standing outside. Bolin had a smile on his face that made Mako very suspicious about what he was doing at his doorstep. "Hey bro. Can I come in?" Bolin said in his usual bright attitude.

"Sure?" Mako said as he stepped to the side to let his brother in, his guard still up. "Why are you here this late?"

Bolin shrugged. "I was around and thought it would be good for me to stop by and let my nieces see their awesome Uncle Bo." Bolin smiled as he looked at his brother. He then noticed the strap across his chest and became curious. "Uh, what are you wearing?"

Mako sighed as he looked away from his brother is slight embarrassment. "It's something that Korra got to help carry the girls around. It's a called a baby sling or something."

Bolin raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the sling, walking to the back and finding his niece sleeping in the back. "I'm guessing this is Anali since I hear crying towards the back." Mako nodded in response. Bolin then ended in front of his brother again, finalizing what his conclusion on the sling. "You know, I've seen these before when I walk around town. Only, I usually see new moms wear them while they're breastfeeding."

Mako's shoulders dropped a little from what his brother said. Korra then walked in the living room after dressing Ama and settling her in her crib. She looked up and smiled when she saw Bolin. "Oh, hey Bo. When did you get here?"

"Just now." Bolin smiled.

"Hey Bo," Mako said as he turned around to face his back to his brother. "Can you get her out of this thing for me?"

"Uh, ok." Bolin said before reaching in and carefully taking his niece out of the sling.

Once Anali was out of the sling, Mako took it off and walked it over to his wife. "I don't care what you say, but I'm never wearing this thing again and I'm getting a stroller tomorrow." He said as he handed the sling back to Korra.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved and recommended.

**A/N: Sorry if this felt like a filler, but I just loved the idea of Mako getting emasculated after becoming a father because now, he's the only guy in the house so it's going to happen sooner or later.**


	3. Rolling

**Rolling.**

It was a late night in Republic City, about 2 o'clock in the morning. Mako was walking up the stairs to his and Korra's apartment building, completely exhausted from a daylong shift of patrols and paper work. He made a quick work with the lock on the front door and did his usual routine when arriving home; dropping his keys off on the table by the front door, locking the front door behind him, turn off any lights that were left on, and then head straight for the master bedroom to either get ready for bed or to just fall on the bed and go to sleep. Once he reached the bedroom, his tiredness decided to take over and he just fell down on the bed and let himself fall asleep.

After about ten minutes, Korra walked into the bedroom after tending to her three month old girls, completely tired, and fell on her side of the bed, landing on her husband's back and waking him up.

Mako jumped a little a tried to look around to see what was going on. "Korra get off." He said once he realized that his wife was on his back.

"No. You move. You're on my side." Korra mumbled into his back. "You're belt hurts." She added before moving slightly so Mako's police belt would quit poking her.

"Korra, I know we're both tired, but just roll off, please." Mako said once more, too tired to even push her off.

"No. Your daughters have kept me up most of the night." Korra said stubbornly, still refusing to move.

"Alright right then." Mako said before pushing himself up, causing Korra to roll off to his side of the bed. "I'm guessing the girls were trouble today?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her.

Korra was lying on her back with her eyes closed. "No, they were fine. I'm just getting drained a lot faster when they get hungry." Korra said with a yawn toward the end. "I'm thinking about switching them to the bottle." She said lastly once she was done yawning.

"Whatever you think will be good for your health, and theirs." Mako responded as he tried to go back to sleep.

Korra just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, and Anali is starting to roll over too."

"Full on or just half way?" Mako asked.

"Half way right now." Korra answered. "Ama is still rocking though." Korra finished as she rolled on her side and moved closer to her husband.

"She'll get there." Mako yawned as he put his arm around her and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next week, Mako was enjoying his day off by watching his daughters at home while Korra was at the doctors to talk about how to wean the girls to bottle feeding. Mako was lying down in the master bedroom,, with Anali lying down beside him and Ama sleeping on his chest as the end result of another one of her tantrums. Anali was making her usual sounds that she started to make, Korra referring to it as her i"talking"/i, while she stared up at and watched the ceiling fan. She then made a loud scream before smiling and turning her head to the side. Mako looked over at her to see what happened, and then just smiled when he saw that she was just being her joyful self. Ama stirred on his chest for moment from her sister's scream, making Mako turn his attention to her. He started to rub Ama's back to calm her back down, Ama stretching out slightly as a result before settling back down. Mako then looked back at Anali, finding her now on stomach and holding her head up a little as she looked around at her new surroundings. "How did you get that way?" Mako said as he sat up, gently settling Ama on the mattress. He then picked up Anali and held her against his shoulder as he place a pillow toward the edge of the bed. "You're lucky you're tiny or else you would've fallen off." He said before kissing the top of her head and lying her back down. Once Anali was back on the bed, she looked over at the new object beside her and reached over to try to touch it. As she reached over her body ended up on its side and fell over to her stomach, making her laugh when her face hit the covers under her. Mako smiled at her, a chain reaction that always happened when he heard either of his girls laugh.

The front door could be heard open and close toward the front of the two bedroom apartment. "I'm back." Korra yelled as she walked in and started to look for her husband and daughters. She then walked into the master bedroom and raised an eyebrow at him while she smiled slightly. "Did you three have a nap or something?"

Mako shook his head at her. "No, Anali woke up a little bit after you left and Ama just finished a tantrum a few minutes ago." Korra walked over and lay down on the bed next to Ama and lightly ran her fingers through her growing black hair. "So what did the doctor say?" He asked after a bit.

"He said that I could switch them over to a formula, but it would take a while for them to fully take it. Then he suggested to syncing up their feeding times since I said that they've gone from being hungry at the same to different times. But doing that would tire me out more." Korra said as she continued to run her fingers through Ama's hair. She then looked past her to look at her other daughter that seemed to be happy with looking around the room. "Why is there a pillow next to her?" She asked after noticing that there was big pillow next to Anali's small body.

"She pulled one of her secret rolling tricks again. So I placed it there so she wouldn't roll off the bed." Mako shrugged as he explained his answer, leaving out the part that he actually got to witness Anali rolling over, something Korra hasn't had the chance to see for herself yet.

"Sneaky little girl." Korra smiled before laying back down and rubbing Ama's back.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved and highly recommended.


	4. Toys

**Toys.**

"I'm home!" Mako yelled as he walked through the front door of his and Korra's apartment.

Korra was sitting on the couch in the joined living room, holding up her daughter Ama to her face and smiling as the little girl kept reaching for her nose. She looked over with the smile still on her face. "Hey honey." She greeted as she settled Ama down to sit in her lap. She then noticed that Mako was carrying a bag with him as he walked in. "What's in the bag?" She asked as she watched him set it down on the coffee table in front of her before sitting in a chair to take off his work boots.

"Huh?" Mako said as he looked up at Korra and then the bag he brought in. "Oh. Yeah, there was the market event set up on my route home so I decided to look around and bought a few things." He shrugged as he finished taking his boots off and then sitting back in the chair.

"Bought a few things as in… a few new toys for the girls?" Korra asked as she raised an eyebrow at her husband, figuring out his true intentions of taking part in the market event. Mako smiled and scratched the back of his head before standing up, sighing out a soft 'yeah'. Korra smirked and shook her head at him. "You spoil them too much."

Mako smiled at her. "You should know by now that I love to spoil my three girls." He said before kissing her on the lips and standing back up and picking up his boots.

Korra smiled as she watched him move around the room. "I thought you said you were going to shave that stubble off?" Korra said, pointing out the growing stubble on her husband's face before he left the room.

Mako ran a hand over his cheek and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm thinking of letting it grow out and see what it look likes." He shrugged before walking off to the master bedroom to put his boots away and change clothes.

He soon returned after about five minutes wearing his usual white, worn undershirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He was also carrying a half awake Anali in his arms that kept squirming around in her father's arms and rubbed her eyes. Mako looked up at his wife, finding her looking through the bag he brought in earlier. "Hey, quit snooping." He said as he laid Anali down on the small pallet on the floor next to her sister.

Korra snapped her head up and looked at him with surprised eyes. "I'm not snooping." She said as she put the bag back on the coffee table and threw her hands up.

"Yeah right," he smiled as he picked up the bag, "says the woman who has guilty written all over her face." He then walked over to sit in the armchair beside the couch and go through the bag.

"So what did you get?" Korra asked as she folded her legs up on the couch.

"Stuff for the girls." Mako said as he set the bag down as he pulled out two blankets, one purple and the other a light pink, both with matching teddy bears.

"Oh these are cute." Korra said as she picked up one of the bears. "Soft too," she added once she felt the fabric used to the make the bear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. The blankets are the same way." Mako said as he looked though the bag again. "I also found some recipe books too; one on quick and easy meals and another on baby foods."

Korra smiled. "Cool. I could try a few of those when the girls get to eating food." Mako smiled and nodded as he pulled the books out for her to look at. Korra flipped through the baby food cook book for a moment before looking at her husband for a moment.

Mako looked back at her for a moment. "What?"

"Did you only get stuff for the girls?" Korra asked, hoping that there was a gift for her as well.

Mako looked at her a little confused, and then caught on to her thoughts. "Of course not. I could never forget to spoil my queen." He smiled before reaching in the bag for a final time. Korra smiled as she watched him. He then pulled out a small, canvas colored square box and handed it to her.

Korra gladly took the box and looked him before opening it, giving him a chance to explain it if he wanted to. When she realized Mako wasn't going to say anything, she opened the bow and saw a beautiful beaded, blue bracelet inside. The beads all looked different with different shades of blue and glitter swirled inside. Korra picked the bracelet up out of the box and spun it around her fingers. "Mako, this is really pretty." She said, still taken aback from the bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it." Mako smiled as he stood up and grabbed the gifts he bought for his daughters.

He walked over to the small pallet, now finding both his girls on the stomachs; Ama gnawing on a toy that Mako bought her a few weeks ago and Anali just looking around. He sat down in front of them and placed both of the bears in front of them, letting them chose which ones they wanted. Anali instantly looked at the new objects in front of her and squealed happily as she reached out for the light pink bear in front of her. She instantly grabbed the bear's foot and rolled on her back as she started to gnaw on it. Ama on the other hand, just stared blankly at her sister, wondering what the noise was all about. She then looked at the purple teddy bear once Mako pushed it closer to her. While still gnawing on her older toy, Ama reached out and touched the bear. Once she touched the bear's foot, she dropped her old toy and pulled the bear toward her, rubbing her face against the soft fabric. Mako smiled at his two girls and just sat down in front of them. "Again, you scored big points with the toys." Korra smiled as gave her husband a soft applause. Mako looked up at his wife and smiled, filling completely blessed to have his three girls with him.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved and high recommended.


	5. Separation

**Separation.**

"I don't know about this." Korra said in a worried tone as she watched Ikki and Jinora play with her two daughters.

It was the night of her and her husband's third anniversary and the Airbender family volunteered to watch the twins so they could have the night to themselves. Even though the twins have been babysat before, Korra was still nervous about letting them stay the night. She nervously watched on as Jinora and Ikki played with the girls, making Anali laugh till her little cheeks were read and keeping Ama's eyes off her mother.

"Korra, don't worry. They'll be ok here. Jinora and Ikki will watch them and if they need any help, I'll an earshot away." Pema said, trying to calm her.

"I know, but still, I'm going to worry." Korra said as she crossed her arms tightly in front of her body.

Pema smiled and rested her hand on the young mother's shoulder. "I know you are. It's your first full night away from the girls. If you didn't worry, then I would."

Korra looked at her second mother with small smile. "You promise you'll be close by incase they need help? Ama can be a handful sometimes."

"I promise." Pema smiled.

Korra smiled at Pema again till she felt a hand on her waist. She turned her head to see who it was, but was stopped half way when her husband kissed her cheek. "Hey honey." He smiled, happy that his surprise worked.

Korra looked up at him for a second before smiling. "Hey." She said as looked away to hide her slight embarrassed blush and rubbed her cheek.

"Are you the girls all settled? We didn't forget anything, did we?" Mako asked as he looked at Pema.

Pema smiled at the two before looking up at Mako and then to where her daughters were playing with the twins. "No, everything looks to be fine. Besides, even if you did I'm sure Jinora and Ikki can handle it."

"Ok then. We'll come pick them up tomorrow morning after breakfast." Mako smiled as he rested his hands on Korra's shoulders. Pema nodded and gave a simple 'ok'. Mako smiled and then looked down at his wife, who was caught staring at the twins with a worried look. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Jinora and Ikki know what they're doing." He said in attempts to calm her.

"I know." Korra mumbled as she rubbed the side of her arms.

"Ok then, come on. We're going to miss our reservations." Mako said as he rubbed her shoulders and made her turn around and walked her toward the docks. "Let us know if anything happens." He said back to Pema as a good-bye.

The couple quietly made their way to the dock, with Mako still walking behind his wife barely pushing her forward. Just before they walked onto the ferry ramp, Korra put her foot down and bent a small rock wall in front of her feet so Mako couldn't push her anymore. "Wait!" She said suddenly before turning around. "I don't know if I packed enough formula for the girls. What if they get hungry but there's no more. I need to go check and make sure." She then tried to make her way around Mako to head back to the temple but was stopped right away.

"Honey, they have enough. I packed the bag, remember?" Mako said after stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You really need to stop worrying. We're leaving the girls with, in your words, the best babysitters ever. They're going to be fine." Korra quickly let out a small 'but' to interrupt him, but Mako just gave a stern look and covered her mouth. "Listen," he said as he took his hand off her mouth and put it back on her shoulder. "This is our first full night away from the girls in five months and our anniversary night. We both need some alone time and time to get used to being away from the girls. I mean, what are you going to do when they get older and want to spend the night at a friend's house? Say no and keep them locked up at home?"

"No." Korra mumbled as she sunk her head between her shoulders slightly and looked away from him. She always said since day one, she would never let the girls have the secluded childhood she had.

"Ok then. Are you going to enjoy tonight and not worry about the girls?" Mako asked as he bent his knees a little so that he could look his wife in the eyes.

Korra looked at him out of the corner of her eyes for a few moments and sighed. "Yeah." She mumbled as she looked away from again.

Mako smiled after finding his wife's actions a little humorous and kissed the side of her head. He then turned her around and started to nudge her toward the waiting ferry, being mindful of the small wall she made earlier. "Don't worry. You're going to be happy you went through with this." He said as they both walked up the ramp.

* * *

Back at the temple, after Mako made Korra walk out, Pema walked into the family room where her daughters were. "Girls I'm going to get started on dinner, ok? Yell if you need me." She said as she walked toward the kitchen.

Her daughters replied with happy 'ok's and continued to play with the infant girls. Jinora was Airbending Anali's light pink teddy bear in the air to make it look like it was dancing. Anali laughed and clapped happily over the show before leaning back far enough to make herself fall back over her boppy pillow. Jinora instantly dropped the bear from the shock of seeing the infant fall over. When she picked Anali back up, the little girl was just laughing about the event. Jinora just smiled at the little girl and settled her back in her seat.

"Ana's one cheerful baby, isn't she?" Ikki said as she paused for moment from keeping Ama from noticing her mother was missing.

"Yeah. Kind of like how you were." Jinora responded as she went back to playing with Anali's teddy bear.

During the girls' small conversation, Ama took the time to look around her surrounding while she lightly chewed on her fingers. Once she realized her mother was not in the same spot she was before, her little blue eyes started to water up and face reddened. She then let out a loud scream with her hand still in her mouth as tears rushed down her face. Ikki snapped her head to the little girl and started to panic. "Ama, don't cry! Look at the rattle! Look at the rattle!" Ikki said in a slight panicked tone as she shook a small rattle that she found in the girls' bag earlier. Ama just kept screaming her head off like she usually did when she cried, keeping her eyes shut and ignoring Ikki's pleas.

Jinora covered her ears during Ama's fourth or fifth scream. "Ikki calm her down. What did you do to make her cry?"

"I don't know!" Ikki responded in a panic. She then picked Ama up from her boppy pillow and stood up to pace around the room and bounce her in her arms, something she saw Korra do whenever Ama had her tantrums. "Jinora what do I do? She won't stop!" Ikki asked after a few quick paces.

"I don't know!" Jinora responded back, honestly not knowing what to do because all the children she handled before were never as fussy as Ama. She then picked up Anali, whose smile had faded while she listened to her sister cry. Jinora walked over to her sister and switched the twins. She then did a quick check of the baby's diaper, but found nothing.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Ikki suggested as she settled Anali on her arm.

Jinora just looked at her sister as she bounced the screaming infant in her arms. "Korra said she just fed them both before coming over."

"It's something to try." Ikki retorted.

Jinora then rolled her eyes at her sister and went to the twin's overnight bag and pulled out an already prepared bottle. She then pushed the top against Ama's mouth, opening that once she realized that she was about to eat she would stop crying. But that's not what happened. Ama pushed the bottle away from her face and started to scream even louder. Jinora groaned in annoyance before putting the bottle down. "Now what?" She asked Ikki and she settled Ama over her shoulder to rub her back.

"I don't know. Call mom?" Ikki suggested.

Just before the girls could call for their mother's help, their father stormed into the family room they were in, his face red with frustration. "What is going on here?" He snapped once he stormed in.

"Ama started crying for some reason and won't stop." Ikki confessed in a panic over the infants screams.

"We've tried everything. Her diaper is clean, she's not hungry, and her stomach is not upset. We don't know what else to do." Jinora added on as she continued to bounce the infant in her arms and rub her back.

Tenzin looked around the room for a moment before letting out a long sigh to calm his nerves. "Give her to me." He said as he walked over to Jinora and took the infant from her. He settled the screaming child in his arms and asked for one of her pacifiers. Jinora did as she was told and dug through the twin's bag and gave her father one of the pacifiers she found. Tenzin stuck the pacifier in Ama's mouth and paced around the room while rubbing her back. The child soon started to calm down and stared up at Tenzin while sucking on the pacifier. "There," Tenzin sighed, happy that there was peace in the house once again. "Girls, Ama has slight separation anxiety from her parents. She's not as trusting as her sister is with strangers. Korra even has said that she has trouble being left alone with Bolin from time to time. You have to be patient with her and show her that everything is ok." Tenzin then handed Ama back to Jinora. Ama looked at Tenzin to Jinora a few times after being settled in the eldest Airbender's arms. When Ama looked like she was about to cry again, Jinora rubbed her back and bounced her in her arms to calm her.

Ikki let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thanks for the help dad." She smiled up at him, happy about the silence.

"You're welcome. But please, next time if either of them look like they are about to cry, call for me or your mother for help before you try to figure out what is wrong with them just so we can prevent what just happened in the future." Tenzin said as he stood in front of his daughters. The girls agreed to his suggested before he walked out of the room to leave them alone to babysit the twins like they were asked to.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved and highly recommended.


	6. Copycats

**Copycats.**

"Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep!" Taro repeated as he pushed his new toy car around the small blanket pallet that Korra's twin daughters were lying on. Anali was lying on her stomach, watching the little toddler scoot around her and her sister. Meanwhile, Asami and Korra were in the kitchen, Asami helping her friend with a new baby food recipe.

"Ok, it says to add one fourth cups of mango juice in the water and then let that sit till it's at a boil." Asami read off while Korra did what the directions called for. "Can the girls really already eat baby food? No offence and all, but it's just Taro didn't start eating baby food till he was seven and a half months."

Korra shrugged as she mixed the mango with the water as the stove eye heated up. "They haven't really eaten it yet. Mako and I just try a few recipes now and then for them to try. Right now, they just spit it up after we spoon it in their mouths. Well actually, Anali spits it up; Ama somehow throws it on us." Korra said as she dropped her shoulders as she remembered back to the past, failed feeding attempts.

Asami laughed at the small story her friend told. "That reminds me of one time when Iroh was feeding Taro and he threw up all over him after the first bite. The look on Iroh's face was so priceless."

"I bet it was." Korra smiled as she put the small pot on the stove eye.

As the two women continued to share stories, Taro came running in the little kitchen and tugged on his mom's skirt. "Mommy! Dey won play." The toddler babbled as he looked up at him mother and held his toy car close to him.

Asami looked down at him and smiled. "Honey, the girl's can't play like you can. They're still babies." Taro pouted up at his mother, his shaggy bangs covering up the upper half of his eyes. Asami brushed his bangs back as she ran her fingers through the three-year-old's hair. "Why don't you go show them your new car? I'm sure they would love that." Asami suggested as she smiled at her son.

"No! Mine!" Taro yelled as he held his new car tight to his chest and ran out of the kitchen to get away from his mother.

Korra smiled and lightly laughed as she watched the little boy ran away. "He sure has grown into his own little personality hasn't he?"

Asami smiled and started stirring the contents in the pot once they started to steam. "Yeah." Asami signed. "It's cute sometimes, but others; it's a pain, especially when Iroh's away."

Korra raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Is he like a daddy's boy or something?"

"No." Asami said as she stopped stirring and set the spoon aside. "It's just, before Iroh had to go back to sea, Taro kind of learned that I was the fun parent – that gave him new toys and took him on fun car rides – and that Iroh was the discipline parent – that would teach him how to act and send him to timeout when he got in trouble. And a little warning, with the way you and Mako are, it might be the same for you with the girls."

"What makes you think I can't be a discipline parent?!" Korra asked feeling a little insulted that Asami saw her that way. After looking as Asami's look she gave her, Korra's wall fell down and she caved. "Ok, you're right."

After their conversation, almost right on cue, one of the twins could be heard crying in the living room. Taro came running in and pulled on his mother's pants leg. "Mommy! Help!" Taro said as he jumped up and down and pulled on Asami's hand.

Asami told him to calm down and she let the toddler pull her to the living room with Korra following behind. When they walked in, they both found Anali sitting up and crying while holding on to her pink teddy bear. Korra walked to the pallet and picked up the little girl while she was still holding on to her bear and cradled her in her arms. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Taro, what happened?" Asami asked as she looked down at her son.

"I didn't do it!" Taro said in defense before running away from beside her and back to a corner in the room where his toy cars were. Asami rolled her eyes at him and look at Korra after noticing that Anali was quieting down.

"Don't worry. Anali is always easy to calm down." Korra smiled as she looked down at her teary eyed daughter. Anali was now to staring up at her mother while holding on to her bear and sucking on her two middle fingers – something she's started to do a lot recently.

Ama, who was sitting up as well, looked up at her mother and sister for moment while gnawing on one of her ring toys. She then looked down at her toy and back at her mother before letting her blue eyes water. Ama let out a loud scream and let the tears come rolling down her chubby cheeks. "Quiet!" Taro yelled as he covered his ears.

Korra sighed, feeling completely defeated. "Not you too." She said as she set Anali down on the pallet and picked up her sister. Korra let Ama sit on her arm and cry in her shoulder for a moment while she bounced from side to side on the balls of her feet and rubbed the little girl's back. Ama soon stopped crying and just kept her head on Korra's shoulder and held on to her long hair. After Korra noticed that Ama stopped crying quicker than usual she gave the little girl a quick look and noticed that her cheeks or eyes weren't their usual bright red during her little tantrums. "Why you little-," Korra mumbled, but was caught off by her friends laughter.

"She was jealous. That's so cute." Asami laughed as she looked at the two.

Korra sighed before setting Ama back down on the pallet. "It's not funny. It's tiring. I swear, whenever I'm by myself it's hard keeping these two happy."

Asami looked at Korra with a raised eyebrow as she leaned back against the couch. "Have you told Mako about this? Maybe you two need to think about getting a nanny. You know, someone to help you out while he's gone at work or to watch the girls if your Avatar duties pop up."

Korra shrugged as she watched her girls copy each other by playing with the same toys. "Maybe. I don't know though, Mako would just say that Bolin or Jinora and Ikki can watch them and I'm still not ok with leaving them alone with someone."

In the kitchen, Korra could hear something sizzle and bubble and suddenly turn attention to it. "Crap, the food." Korra said as she rushed in the kitchen to turn off the stove and move the pot off the eye.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	7. Runaways

**Runaways.**

"Are you sure about this Bo?" Korra asked with a smug look on her face as she held Anali in her arms – the infant sitting on her mother's arm and facing her uncle. "Anali have been preparing herself for something like this ever since day one."

"Oh I'm plenty sure." Bolin nodded his head with a confident smile on his face as he held Ama the same way. "Blue Eyes is going to leave Sunshine in the dust."

"Then why don't we let the girls decided for us?" Korra smile as she looked up at her brother-in-law.

"Let's." Bolin agreed quickly.

The two gently laid the twins down on the giant rug in the living room of Korra and Mako's apartment before hurrying over to the other side and sitting on their knees.

"Not too late to back out now Bolin. It'll save you from the shame of defeat." Korra said, trying to get him to admit defeat.

"Oh, I think you will be the one feeling the shame." Bolin replied, confident that he was going to win.

The two stared intensely at each other for a moment before snapping their heads toward their choice of twin and began to coax them forward. The two girls looked at their babysitters with wide eyes, neither of them making a move.

"Come on Ana! Come to mommy!" Korra cheered as she waved her hands toward herself to motion Anali towards her.

"Come on Ama! Come to Uncle Bo! Win this for all the younger siblings in the world!" Bolin cheered as he smiled at his niece as she stared at him.

The twins just blankly stared at their mother and uncle, confused about why they were acting like they were. "This is going know where." Korra thought to herself as she took a small break from cheering. She then looked over and found Anali's pink teddy bear and quickly grabbed it. "Look sweetie! Mommy has your bear! Come and get it!" Korra cheered as she held up the little pink bear in front of her and making it dance.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Bolin complained as he looked at his sister-in-law in shock.

"I said no bribing with food or making them move!" Korra snapped as she took a break from bribing her daughter to correct Bolin.

As the two bickered, Anali caught the site of her teddy bear and started to pull herself forward on the rug; her sister soon following close behind.

Korra looked over at the twins after winning her argument and instantly jumped. "Yes! That's it honey! Come to mommy! Get your bear!" Korra cheered as she shook the teddy bear in her hands, making Anali squeal with matched excitement.

"No! Come Ama! Come to Uncle Bo! You can win this, I know you can!" Bolin panicked as he started to wave his hands toward himself at an inhuman speed.

While the two cheered on, no one noticed the front door opening and closing in front of them and Mako walking in on the scene. The newly promoted Captain looked on the situation confused at why his wife and little brother were coaxing his daughters to crawl toward them. "What are you two doing?" Mako chimed in, wanting an explanation.

Both Bolin and Korra snapped their heads up and looked at him with eyes as big as saucers. Korra quickly threw the bear to the side and put on a huge and innocent grin on her face. "Nothing."

"Yeah, what she said." Bolin added quickly as he pointed at Korra.

Mako raised an eyebrow at the two giant children. "So, you two weren't racing Ama and Anali against each other just now?" He asked as she pointed down at his still crawling daughters.

"No," Korra drug out the simple word as she turned her eyes away from her husband's. She then felt a small hand tap her knee and looked down to see Anali's amber eyes smiling at her. "Yes! I won!" Korra cheered as she threw her hands up in the air and slightly startled her daughter. "In your face Bo…" Korra continued, but then trailed off her sentence when she saw her brother-in-law give her a worried look and point at his older brother with his head. "I mean, good job honey. I knew you could do it." She added quickly as she picked up the infant and patted her back.

Mako just looked down at the two and let out a long sigh as he started to take off is jacket. "Bolin, didn't you and Opal have plans today or something?"

"Yeah, but she told me that she had to stay on the island for a little bit. So I told her I was going to hang out here till she called to say she's done." Bolin said as he stood up from the floor, Korra rising with him.

As Korra stood up, she noticed a slight bruise on Mako's shoulder. She looked at the mark confused and shifted Anali on her hip as she walked forward to get a closer look. "What happened here?" She asked him as she made Mako turn around so she could get a good look at the red mark, seeing that it covered the top of his shoulder and all the way to the tip of his shoulder blade.

Mako looked over his shoulder as Korra moved the back of his tank top out of her way to see what she was talking about. "Oh, I kind of crashed the bike today during a chase. It's no big deal, it doesn't even hurt that much."

"Wait a minute! You wrecked the bike?" Bolin asked completely in shock from hearing his brother actually had an accident on his motorcycle. "Isn't Beifong going to kill you for that?"

"I didn't wreck it Bo, I just scratched the paint. And I caught the guys so she didn't kill me." Mako replied as he let his wife look at the bruise. As Korra quietly inspected the wound, Anali watched her and decided to touch it – not as gently as Korra did – to see why her mother was so intrigued with it. "Ow! Korra!" Mako jumped as he spun around to face her, Bolin laughing his off in the background.

"Wasn't me. It was your grabby daughter." Korra said in defense as she held Anali back, the infant smiling at her father as she chewed on her fingers. "Besides, I thought you said it didn't hurt." Korra added with a smile, pointing out Mako's lie.

"It doesn't hurt unless you hit it." Mako corrected her as he started for the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Korra smiled as she turned to set Anali back on the floor. "You're daddy's crazy." She mumbled to her daughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek. As Korra looked down at the carpet she instantly noticed that something was wrong. "Uh, Bolin?"

"Yeah?" Bolin smiled as he stopped his small conversation with his brother to see what Korra wanted.

"Wasn't there a baby here just a minute ago?" Korra asked as she pointed at the now empty rug as she looked around the room for Ama.

She then handed Anali to Bolin before looking around the living room – behind the couch, under the coffee table, and in anything that she might have crawled in. Mako walked back in the living room with an ice pack pressed against his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked Bolin as they both watched Korra looked around the living room.

"Korra lost Ama." Bolin said as he held Anali close to him, but only ended up handing her to his brother after she pushed away and leaned towards him.

"I didn't lose her!" Korra snapped as she stopped her searching to look at the brothers, trying hard to hide her rising panic. "She's just, slightly missing at the moment." She added before going back to looking.

Mako shook his head at her, finding Korra's reaction a little cute. "This is a small apartment, she couldn't have gotten far." He said as he set Anali down on the rug and started for the small hallway to the only two rooms in the apartment. "She's either in here or in one of the bedrooms. I'll look there while you two search up here." Korra and Bolin both gave him an understanding 'ok' – Bolin adding a salute with his reply – as Mako walked away. He did a quick check of his daughters' nursery – looking up the cribs and in any corner Ama could be hiding in – before moving on to the master bedroom. When Mako walked into the room, he could instantly here a soft cooing from the other side of the dresser. In the floor were scattered bits of clothing here and there, and when Mako walked over he could fully see that a sneaky little infant had knocked over the flimsy laundry hamper and was now trying to put on one of her mother's nightshirts on over her head, not being too successful in her attempts. "There you are." Mako smiled, causing Ama to stare up at him with wide blue eyes as she held the shirt over her head like a hood. Mako knelt down and put the hamper upright and started to clean his daughter's mess before picking up the seven-month-old and kissing her head. "I hope this messy phase isn't here to stay. Your mother makes a big enough mess around the apartment already." He said as he poked her chubby stomach, making the little girl squeal and reach out her tiny hand to touch her father's face.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


End file.
